


A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Fujisaki has a new job
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has a fic I need to fix after being beta-ed  
> Me: has two character studies sorta outlined that need to be worked on  
> Me: has an idea for yet another crossover  
> Me: so 100 word ficlet on Fujisaki right?

“Cheers!”

The small group clinked their glasses of wine together, celebrating Fujisaki’s new job as a social worker. Feeling slightly fancy in her new dress, Fujisaki smiled at her coworkers that helped her every step of the way. Since it was a special occasion, Kurosawa had bought a square melon and was cutting it up with Adachi’s help.

“Are you ready for your new job, Fujisaki-san?” Rokkaku asked. 

“With all the help you guys gave me? Yes, I think I am” Fujisaki answered. 

Under the shade of the tree in the park they were in, Fujisaki felt ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is clearly "Fujisaki" lmao

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731104) by [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia)




End file.
